Kingdom of Langran
“The love for your Motherland is the love for your neighbor.” —Monica Grania Birseia The Holy Kingdom of Langran is a fictional nation that is introduced the [http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Family_Guy Family Guy] TV movie Road to La Gias. It is a country in La Gias and the sole ruling superpower of the underground world. It is a kingdom that undergoes through internal tribulations and external conflicts due to the events that transpired throughout the entire special. History On July 5, 1260 CE, the Kingdom of Langran was founded by Lazengas Gran Durandal. For eighty years since the border-shakeup in 680 LE, Langran and the Shutedonias have cold-war-like tensions that did not lessen tensions. A terrorist attack conducted by Shutedonias had two suicide bombers destroy part of the Royal Palace, which killed forty-nine people, including twenty civilians, thirteen guards and fifteen high-ranking officials, and most importantly, the current king, Alzarl Gran Birseia. Background The capital city of Langran is the prestigious and massive metropolis of Gran Birseia, named solely after the kingdom's ruling Royal Family. It is home to over 6,000,000 denizens and residents, which comprises about half of the nation's population which was reduced to two million after the disastrous and catastrophic war between Langran and the Cult of Volkruss. Government Langran is an absolute monarchy, meaning the laws and standards of the kingdom and her people are dictated by the King, his relatives and his constituents. However, he does not perform all the work himself, which is why a constitution is established, with the legislative branch of government composed of the House of Royals and the House of Nobles, the executive branch composed of the Prime Minister who handles civil affairs and cabinet members of each national department, and the judiciary branch that handles the justice system of the kingdom through the Supreme Court and its branches. Royal Family The Royal Family of Langran is the primary governing power of the kingdom. Plenty of members don the name of "Gran Birseia". Legislative System Justice System The Langranian Supreme Court governs the justice system that enforces the laws of the kingdom. Religion The official religion of the Langranian Kingdom is practice of paganism centered around the La Gias mythology and its pantheon of gods. This includes the Trinity of Creation, a trio of La Gias' most powerful deities that are revered to be the progenitors of life in La Gias, which include Gizos Gragios, the God of Creation who is said to be responsible for creating the entire underground world, Ruzamuno Rasphitot, the God of Harmony who is revered as the patron deity of Langran, and Sava Volkruss, the God of Destruction who is the darkest and most reviled one in the pantheon. The laws and governing methods in Langran are almost entirely based from religious mantras and practices to their gods, to the point where it almost considered a theocracy. Despite this, the Cult of Volkruss, an extremist religious sect that commits acts of terrorism on behalf of their god, or any sort of worship for the God of Destruction is absolutely forbidden and for some reason, regarded as a crime of treason against not only the Kingdom, but also every other nation in La Gias. People According to the Family Guy website, Langran houses a population of 13,687,925. Its citizens are identified as Langranian. The traditional medieval-class social hierarchy is followed, placing the royal family, the elite and nobles of the kingdom to top, while relegating the middle-class people, workers and peasants lower. Language The official language spoken in Langran is Langranian. Minority languages such as Asthalha and Zanoskasi are also spoken by minority groups and non-human Langranians. Calendar Langran uses a specialized calendar that is exclusively used to indicate the date and year within the Kingdom, known as the Rasphal Calendar named after the God of Harmony, Rasphitot. It works similarly to the Gregorian Calendar. The notable difference is that the calendar starts count with Year 1 of the Langran Era from the Kingdom's foundation on July 5, 1260 CE. It still uses a 12-month system as with other calendars. As of the events of Road to La Gias, the year on Earth which is 2019 AD is 759 LE in Langran according to the Gran Calendar. Flag and Symbols Flag The royal and national flag of Langran is a 2:1 scale purple flag with a surrounding golden border and a gold symbol of the Langranian Royal Family crest at the center. Coat of Arms The crest of Langran's Royal Family is the national standard of the Kingdom. Gallery Gran_Birseia_Skyline.jpg|Gran Birseia cityscape Trivia Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries